The present invention relates to a proof-of-purchase arrangement for self-opening cans and more specifically to a method for fabricating a ring type, lever arm opening device for self-opening cans associated with non-detachable opening devices on can lids. The opening device is provided with a section which defines a site for communicating desired information.
In self-opening cans in which a lever arm style non-detachable or detachable opening device is provided, the basic concept common to these devices is that a lever arm is lifted to either break through a scored circular or oblong opening area or to completely remove a scored circular or oblong area so as to provide access to the interior of the can. This opening action is completed when the lever arm is lifted from the horizontal position to a vertical or slightly beyond the vertical position in the case of the non-detachable system or, completely stripped from the lid of the can in the case of the detachable system. With companies engaged in promotional activities requiring proof-of-purchase of cans containing liquid beverages it is necessary that the presently designed lever arm style opening devices provide a practical means for demonstrating proof-of-purchase short of retention of the lever arm mechanism itself on that portion of the lid removed during the opening of the container. The use of the detached portion of the lid or lever arm is inherently undesirable and unattractive to the consumer as a means for demonstrating the proof-of-purchase, when necessary or desirable. In the instance where the lever arm is of the non-detachable variety, the arm itself is rivited to the can lid and is difficult to remove by the consumer if such is necessary in order to provide proof-of-purchase. In the case of the detachable lever arm device, the consumer is faced with the undesirable option of handling a rather large strip of metallic material which generally will have sharp edges thus exposing the consumer to potential injury. Thus, it is not expected that such an approach would be considered attractive to the common consumer.